Making Him Stop
by J.E.McCormickGal
Summary: Craig's parents are fighting, and Ruby is scared. "Make him stop Craig. Make it stop." Mentions of abuse and violence, a little bit of Creek at the end.


**Making Him Stop**

_A/N: I really have nothing to say here. This isn't in my Creek oneshots because the Creek isn't really the very main thing. It was a random thing that came to me._

_Warning: Swearing I think...but domestic abuse._

_Disclaimer: Craig Tucker, Thomas Tucker, Mrs. Tucker, Ruby Tucker and Tweek Tweak (I almost put Tweek Tucker XD) do not belong to me._

_=X=_

Craig flinched at the sound of loud shouting. He was sat with Ruby, both trying to hide in the corridor from the fight in their front room. Craig wasn't scared of anything – except his Dad when he was angry. But he couldn't show that to Ruby; he had to try and be strong for her.

The small girl started crying and clamped her hands over her ears.

"Make them stop Craig." She sobbed. He pulled her close and rubbed her shoulder. She shook her head and pushed her hands harder against her head, obviously still able to hear the argument. "Please make it stop." She begged, squeezing her blue eyes shut.

For a moment Craig hovered between staying with Ruby and attempting something. He stroked his sister's red hair, and, summoning all the courage he could, picked himself up and rushed around the corner to their front room. His father was shouting at his mother, who was trying to defend herself. Craig ran up and shoved him, and sent the man stumbling into the wall.

"Craig!" his mother screamed, grabbing his arm from behind and attempting to get him back and behind her.

"No Mom, go get Ruby, run. I'll be fine." Craig called back to his mother. She looked at him fearfully for a moment before he backed up and nudged her towards the doorway with his shoulder. She grasped his hand for a second, before she picked up Ruby and sped from the house.

"Dammit boy!" Thomas Tucker thundered. Craig didn't flinch. He drew himself to his full height and stood his ground.

"My name's Craig, Dad." He said, spitting the word 'Dad' like it contained venom.

"I don't give a damn what your name is. You're just some disgusting boy who lives in my house." The red-haired man spat.

"I'm glad I'm nothing like you. No 'like father like son' going on in this family." Craig hissed.

"You're not my son. My son would never be a queer."

"And that's what it boils down to." Craig nodded with a frown. "Well, I hope I'm not related to you. You have ruined my life, Ruby's life, Mom's life... you're a horrible bastard."

"I have done nothing to Ruby. She's worth the trouble, she's a wonderful girl. You on the other hand are a waste of space, a useless excuse for a son."

At this point the large middle-aged man shoved Craig into the wall behind him, and aimed a punch at his face. Craig yelled in pain, and scrambled to get up and away from his father.

"You scare her! She was crying just now. I came to stop you. For her." Craig shouted, and made a small attempt to fight back. He was backed into a corner.

"To bad you're too weak to do that." Thomas growled, but before he could do or say anything else, Craig hand head-butted him full in the face, punched him in the stomach and pushed him away. Then he ran.

"Craig!" he heard from ahead of him on the street. A familiar shock of blonde came running towards him.

"Tweek!" the noirette called back. He gasped as he was barrelled into.

"'tthereandohgodyou'rehurt!" Tweek rushed in one breath, quickly pulling himself away from Craig's chest to look up worriedly to Craig's slightly bruised face and wipe a drop of blood from his split lip.

"Where's my Mom?" Craig asked. Tweek pulled on his hand.

"M-My house. Come on she-she's worried too, and Ruby." The blonde said, and latched onto Craig's arm as they rushed towards his house. The older boy pulled his boyfriend close and nuzzled into his hair.

As soon as he opened the door, his mother peered around the archway to the Tweak's kitchen with wide eyes and Ruby ran straight at him, colliding with him much as Tweek had done.

"Craig!" she cried, and wrapped her arms around his neck. His mother gasped in relief and came over to hug them both.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." He assured them, pulling Ruby up into his arms and putting one around his mother's waist. He beckoned to Tweek to join them, and they all clung tightly to each other, tearful with relief.

"I called some people." Mrs. Tucker said eventually. "Your Dad won't be bothering us anymore."

Ruby beamed up at her older brother.

"Thank you Craig." She whispered.

Craig smiled down at his little sister and kissed her forehead, before he was crushed again in a large hug from all the people he cared about.

=X=

_A/N: I dunno. I watched the video for 'Firework' by Katy Perry and there was this one bit where there's a boy and his little sister and his parents are fighting and he pushed his Dad away to stop him. So I just wrote for it. I don't think it's too bad._

_W/e. I hope you liked it. Review if you so wish._

_La paix et le feu_


End file.
